


Take Me Home

by septemberprudence



Series: House Pet [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Carlos, Dany, Marcus and Roberto are all engineering students and housemates. Max is the house pet.</p><p>Part 3: Max breaks the rules so there are consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Life was good, Max thought, making his way across campus to the library, smiling to himself, feeling almost dazed with happiness. The sun was shining, he was doing better in school than he ever had, he was still the house pet and, best of all, he was getting fucked almost every night now.

His first time had been amazing yet overwhelming, and the guys had taken it easy on him for a while afterwards. But Max was desperate, begging to be fucked again, and when he was judged to be ready for more, they didn't deny him. Sometimes the four of them would have him together, as with his first experience, but often it was just him and one other person, and it was every bit as good.

Max basically adored being fucked, every single thing about it, not only the way it felt so incredible physically, but also just the feeling of being loved and needed and desired.

The guys all _wanted_ him, and in return, Max wanted nothing more than to please them, to feel this way forever. He knew on some level that that wasn't possible, aware that problems would have to intrude sooner or later, but for now he was content to pretend that wasn't going to happen.

His phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket as he walked along, glancing down at the number. He froze mid-step at what he saw, his mouth suddenly dry, his limbs numb. Blood ran cold through his body at the knowledge that he couldn't ignore this call.

He tapped the screen of the phone and raised it to his ear, bracing himself and swallowing hard.

"Why the hell haven't you called me?" his father demanded, his shouting voice echoing through the phone loud enough to make Max wince.

"I tried," he said, telling himself to stay calm. "You wouldn't answer, so I gave up."

"You fucking gave up, that's right," his father ranted. "Of course you did, that's what you do, the second things get difficult, you give up like the fucking quitter you are."

"I didn't…" Max started, but he knew there was no use in trying to defend himself. His father simply wouldn't listen.

"You just ignore me for this long because you think you're too good to talk to me, don't you?"

It wouldn't help to point out that Jos had been the one ignoring _him_ , so Max stayed silent, biting his lip in distress. It was always like this. His father's temper had its own twisted logic and nothing anyone could say would make any difference. "And how have you been paying your rent?" his father asked.

Max had no idea how to explain that, so he said, "I got a job."

"A _job?"_ Jos practically screamed. "I told you I didn't want you working, you're supposed to be concentrating on your studies. You don't have time for a job, you're not anywhere near smart enough that you can just breeze through this degree, you know that."

"What was I meant to do? I had no money."

"You were meant to come home, you useless fool." Jos sighed impatiently. "I've had enough of this," he said. "You obviously can't be trusted to do the right thing on your own, so I'm going to have to give you more supervision. Tell your little friends you'll be moving out, I want you back here by the end of the week."

"No!" Max cried out. "No, please, Dad, I'm happy where I am."

"Happy?" his father scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, life isn't about being happy, it's about being successful, and if you don't know that, then you need to learn. Pack your things and I'll speak to you at home."

"I…" Max started but his father cut the call off abruptly, seemingly finished.

Max stared around himself in a panic. What was he going to do? He couldn't move back home, he just couldn't. He had finally found a place where he belonged, and now his father was going to take that away from him, just like he'd taken away everything else Max had ever loved.

He rushed into the library, almost knocking over a group of students in his hurry. "Sorry," he muttered, and ran into the nearest bathroom. There didn't seem to be anyone else in there, so he quickly locked himself in a stall, gasping for air. He felt dizzy, taking huge, gulping breaths.

He had to call one of the guys, he thought, they'd know what to do. But weren't they all in class right now? He looked down at the time on his phone, desperately trying to remember if any of them would be free at this hour, but his mind was so addled with anxiety and panic that he couldn't even think.

He leaned back against the wall, almost crying in despair. What was he even thinking, believing that things could actually work out for once? He always ended up making a mess of it, that was just what happened. And how could he bother his housemates with such ridiculous drama? They wouldn't understand, anyway, no one ever understood how hard it was to deal with his father. Once or twice in the past he'd tried to talk to other friends about it and they'd always thought he was exaggerating how bad it was. 

No, this was his problem and he'd have to deal with it himself. 

Max looked down at the cuff encircling his wrist, running his fingers under the edge of the soft leather, imagining that Carlos, Dany, Marcus and Roberto were here now. They'd know what to say, they'd take care of him, tell him everything was going to be okay. They'd hold him, let him suck them, maybe even fuck him, whatever he needed.

Max felt his cock stirring at the thought, and he rubbed himself through his jeans. He wasn't ever supposed to touch himself without express permission, he knew that, and the guys had made it clear that was a hard rule, but what did it matter now? Everything was ruined, so he may as well take some comfort where he could. And it wasn't as if anyone would know.

He unzipped his jeans and roughly shoved his underwear down out of the way, thinking about the last time the guys had all fucked him together. He'd been on his hands and knees, Carlos thrusting hard into him from behind while Dany used his mouth. Roberto and Marcus had been touching each other nearby, and they'd all been telling him how beautiful he was, how hot he looked like this. He'd been the center of all their attention and he'd lapped it up, revelling in the feeling.

Max stroked his cock, trying to be as quiet as he could when he finished, shooting into his hand. For a moment it felt good, all his troubles forgotten, but then as he came down, reality suddenly crashed back in like a punch to the face. What the fuck had he just done? The whole point of being pet was that he stuck to the rules, and the guys had placed their trust in him to do that. They'd all done nothing but their best for him, and now Max had betrayed them in the worst possible way, just for a few minutes' relief from worrying about his fucking father.

And there was no way he could lie to them about it. They'd know, Max was certain. He'd have to tell them that he'd got himself off without asking, and he had no idea how they'd react. The one thing he was sure of was that they'd be hugely disappointed in him, and the thought of that was almost unbearable.

Things had already been bad, and now Max had just made them even worse. 

He cleaned himself up with some toilet paper, and then washed his hands, leaving the bathroom. His father was right, Max mused to himself bitterly. He really was just a stupid piece of shit, and nothing more. 

.

That night, once everyone was home, Max asked his housemates into the living room, telling them all he had something he needed to say. Marcus and Roberto had joked about it, saying, "Sounds serious, guys," as they laughed.

But when the four of them sat down on the couch and saw Max standing in front of them, naked except for his collar, his head lowered in shame, they were suddenly silent. "What's going on?" Dany asked, but Max couldn't bring himself to reply.

"Come on, pet," Carlos encouraged him, "it can't be that bad."

Max steeled himself, trying to be strong, and said, "I broke the rules."

They all gazed back at him, for now only genuine concern written over their faces. They cared about him, Max thought, they really did. He swallowed, and went on. "Today at school, I jerked off in the bathroom."

The guys shifted, looking at each other in surprise. "Did you come?" Carlos questioned Max, and he nodded in reply.

"Why would you do that?" Dany said, his voice hard.

"My dad called me," Max said, feeling like he was going to cry. "And I was upset and I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you come find one of us?" said Carlos softly. "I thought you knew that we'd always be there if you needed us."

"I think you were all in classes at that time, and I didn't want to bother you…" Max said helplessly.

"If you'd just messaged us," Marcus said. "Even if we were all in class, we could have replied, let you know that one of us would have been there as soon as we could."

"I know that." Max shook his head. "I just got confused."

"But that's the point of having rules, pet," Roberto stated. "So that you don't get confused."

"What do you want us to do, Max?" Dany sounded harsh and distant, exactly like his old self, the self that Max had been sure didn't like him, and his heart ached knowing he'd caused this. "Do you really want to keep being house pet? If you can't follow the rules, then maybe it's best for all of us that you stop."

"No!" Max replied desperately. "No, I really, really want to, I promise. It's just that my Dad, you know, he gets in my head and I can't think straight." He took a deep breath, trying to get the words out without breaking down in tears. "My Dad told me I have to move back home, that I can't live here anymore."

"And you don't want to go home, you want to stay here?" Marcus asked.

"I have to," Max said. "Please, I have to stay here, please help me, I can't move back home." He couldn't stop himself from letting out a sob. "I can't go back there, please."

Carlos stood up, rushing over to Max and pulling him into a firm, enveloping hug. "It's okay," he told Max. "We'll work something out, I promise." Max clung to him, wanting to believe that was true. The others all gathered around them, murmuring reassuring words as they stroked Max's hair and rubbed his back, touching him with so much affection that he could have cried with relief. They didn't hate him, and that was all that mattered right now. 

When Carlos finally released him and stood back, Max already felt better. He had no idea what they were going to do about his father, but he was certain that between the five of them they'd come up with a solution to the problem. He no longer had any doubt that somehow, together, they'd fix this.

"We'll find a way to deal with your Dad," Dany said determinedly. "But right now we have to talk about the fact that you broke the rules."

"I'm so sorry." Max didn't know what else to say. 

"It's not so much that you jerked off," Carlos explained, "it's that you didn't trust us to be there for you." He looked at Max. "Your first instinct was to try and cope with things on your own, but if you're our pet, it's our responsibility to take care of you when you need us." 

"I guess…" Max started but then stopped, feeling ashamed. "I guess I'm just not used having anyone I can really count on," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. He remembered standing here only a few months ago, agreeing to become pet. He'd taken the whole thing so lightly, assuming that it would just be about sex, but it had turned out to be so much more than that.

"Well," said Marcus, "you need to get used to it, because we're not going anywhere, all right?"

Max nodded.

"But," Roberto added, "if you _are_ going to keep being pet, then you have to learn that actions have consequences."

Dany spoke next, his tone solemn as he said, "You need to accept that we're going to have to punish you."

"Yes," Max replied eagerly, "I want you to, please." It seemed strange, he knew, but that was exactly what he needed. His whole life up till now had been spent trying to tiptoe around his father's ever-changing whims, when all he'd ever wanted was to know for sure where he stood. Here, everything was clear. He'd let the guys down and that meant being disciplined. There would be no lingering guilt or shame or uncertainty, he'd take his punishment and then everyone would move on.

"Okay," Carlos said. Everyone seemed to exhale, the atmosphere of the room changing in a way that made Max shiver with anticipation. Dany walked out, and then returned a few moments later carrying two pieces of black fabric. He stood behind Max. 

"Hands," he said, and Max immediately put his hands behind his back, Dany tying his wrists together there. The binding was a soft, stretchy material, so though the tie was firm, it wasn't in any way uncomfortable.

Dany draped the second piece of fabric over Max's eyes, knotting it at the back of his head, blindfolding him. They'd never done that before, and Max wondered nervously what that meant was in store for him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

He was led over to the couch, then pushed down on to it sideways. Someone was sitting there ready, and Max's body was arranged across them, pulled and guided until his ass was positioned over their lap. _Oh_ , Max thought, realizing exactly what was going to happen, frightened and thrilled all at the same time.

He lay there, waiting. No one spoke, the tension building inside Max until he could barely stand it, but he stayed quiet, trying to be patient. It was long enough that he'd begun to think that they weren't actually going to do it, but then the first slap hit his ass, the sound of it almost obscene in the silence of the room.

Max gasped in shock, but there was no time to adjust as the spanking continued, one hit after another, alternating between both sides of his ass. And these weren't half-hearted, playful slaps, not at all. There was real force behind them, and the longer it went on, the more it hurt. Every so often, whoever it was would stop and run their fingers over the tender, sensitized skin, the contrast between that touch and the pain of the spanking so intense that it made Max moan in desperate confusion.

Finally there was a pause, and someone stroked Max's hair, said softly, "Brave pet, you're doing so well." Hands were looped under his shoulders, and he was moved, transferred into someone else's lap, and then the spanking resumed.

There were four of them, Max realized, and this was only the second. He could already hardly stand the pain of it, and they weren't even halfway through. For a moment he started to panic, his head spinning as he resisted the urge to struggle, but then someone laid a broad, warm hand on his back, resting it between his shoulder blades. Their thumb rubbed gently on his skin, and it was enough to ground him, know that however he felt, the guys were all here with him.

He gritted his teeth, determined to get through this, biting down so hard on his lip he could taste blood as his eyes watered, tears running down his face. He tried to keep track inside his head, guessing that there was probably a given number of slaps each of them were allotted to inflict on him, but he soon lost count. His mind began to drift away, as if he were floating somewhere, the hurt no longer so intense, feeling almost as if it was happening to someone else.

He was moved again, spanked again; how many times he had no idea, as time had ceased to mean anything at all. He was only here in the darkness behind the blindfold, not even sure if he existed anymore, but then at last, it stopped.

Max was lifted up, helped to his feet as he staggered and almost fell. But firm, supportive arms kept him upright as he was led back into the middle of the room, pushed down on to his knees. Someone kneeled by him, holding him until he stopped swaying, and then he was left there, alone, hands still bound tightly behind his back. 

He whimpered, barely able to think of anything beyond the burning, stinging pain of his ass, but he could hear something, he was sure. He concentrated, becoming aware that someone was standing in front of him. There were small, slick sounds, deep breaths and there was that familiar, intoxicating smell… and oh god, Max thought, they were jerking off, they were going to come on him.

 _Yes_ , he wanted to say, desperate to beg them for it, wanting to be marked, but he knew to stay silent. He lifted up his face ready, then heard someone moan quietly. Hot streaks of come landed on Max's face, sliding slowly down over his skin. A little dripped over his mouth, and he was tempted to lick it up, but he resisted, wanting to be good.

One after another, the guys came on him, shooting off on to his face and chest. Max tried to check the number, counting in his mind. That had been four, surely, he thought, that was all of them, but he couldn't be certain, not until someone was behind him, untying his wrists.

"Touch yourself," they commanded, and Max's hand was on his cock before he could even think about it. He'd barely even noticed how hard he was, but the relief he felt was almost overwhelming, so close to coming he could feel the pressure of it building inside him.

"Stop," someone said, and Max obeyed instantly, instinctively, whining with need. "Good pet," they said. "Now, again."

The whole process was repeated a few times, Max being ordered to stop whenever he was close to getting off. He could swear the room was moving around him, the floor beneath his knees as unsteady as the sea.

"Do you need to come, pet?" they said. 

Max nodded desperately.

"Has he earned it?" someone asked.

"I think so," another voice replied.

Max heard movement, and then he was shoved roughly down on to his back. The carpet was rough and abrasive against his sore ass but that barely registered, focused as he was on the mouth that was immediately on his cock. He thrust his hips up into the welcoming heat and came straight away, collapsing back down on to the floor, gasping for air.

"All over now," he heard Carlos say, but Max could hardly even understand the words. "You did so well, pet, _so_ well."

The blindfold was removed from his face, but Max kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to ever come back to reality. He was lifted up off the floor, two people either side of him. Between them they carried him upstairs, and into what Max could tell was the bathroom, murmured voices echoing off the tiles.

Someone took off his collar, then wiped the come off his face and chest. Max could hear the sound of the bath running, feeling steam fill the room. There was the scent of lavender oil, and then he was helped into the water. Its gentle warmth lapped around him as he sat down, wincing.

Max bent his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing them up tight against his body, and finally opened his eyes, squinting for a moment in the bright light.

Roberto and Marcus were in the doorway, watching, and Dany sat nearby on the closed lid of the toilet. Carlos was perched on the edge of the bath, holding a sponge which he wet in the water and then raised over Max's back, squeezing it out to let the warm water run soothingly down his spine.

Max took a deep breath. 

"Are you okay?" Dany questioned.

Max nodded. He was exhausted, yes, and it hadn't been easy, taking his punishment, but he felt more at peace than he had since he'd spoken to his father.

"Do you want to tell us about your Dad?" Roberto said.

"There's nothing to tell, it's just the usual stuff with him." 

"What did he say to you?" asked Marcus.

Max wiped his nose with his hand. "That I'm dumb and useless and can't survive without his help."

"You know that's not true," Carlos said. "You've been doing great on your own, and now that you've got us, you don't need him."

"We'll help you talk to him," said Dany. "He's all about you doing well at school, right?"

"He just wants me to be a success."

Dany frowned, thinking. "I'm guessing we can make a bargain with him that if you promise to get nothing but A's, you can stay here." 

"But what if I don't get all A's?" Max asked miserably. He knew that he did reliably well at school as long as he worked at it, but he wasn't a genius or anything. Sometimes he slipped up, no matter how hard he tried.

"We'll make sure of it," Marcus said. "Between the four of us, we can tutor you, study with you."

"You don't have to," said Max. They'd already done so much for him, how could he expect even more?

"Hey," Carlos replied sharply, "no more of that attitude. We said we'd help you and we will. We'll take care of you, and you need to trust that, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Max, knowing that Carlos was right. It was so difficult for him to accept that the guys would be there for him, simply because up until now, no one ever had been. But he had to start believing in them the way they believed in him.

He didn't say anything else, sitting there quietly as Carlos washed him all over, then assisted him up out of the bath. Dany was there waiting with a clean, soft towel which he wrapped around Max, drying him off. Max whimpered when Dany touched his ass, but the sting was beginning to fade.

"It'll hurt worse tomorrow," Carlos advised. "We'll put some lotion on it for you in the morning, but you'll be sore for a few days."

"I don't mind," Max said. He kind of liked it, truth be told, the way he could almost still _feel_ the guys' hands on his ass, and he knew it would serve as a good reminder, make him remember that he was no longer alone whenever he was tempted to forget.

Carlos buckled his collar back on, and asked, "Who would you like to sleep with tonight, pet?" 

Max shrugged contentedly. "You choose," he replied. It truly didn't matter, he realized. All the guys would look after him exactly as he needed.

"I'm kind of tired." Marcus yawned. "If one of you wants him, I'm fine with that."

"Me too," said Roberto. "It's been a long day."

Carlos looked at Dany. "How about if he stays in your room and I come in with the two of you?" he suggested.

"Cool," Dany replied. "That sound all right to you, pet?"

Max smiled happily, and nodded. 

That sounded more than all right. It sounded _perfect_.


End file.
